The present disclosure relates to a device for dispensing dry granulated products or powders. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a product dispenser, that dispenses a user-selectable, measured portion of the granulated product.
In many restaurants and food establishments, many frozen food menu items, such as shakes, smoothies and blended ice cream drinks are made with different types of granulated dry products, such as chocolate candies, candy bar pieces and other small granulated products. It is desirable to use the same amount of the granulated product in the creation of the menu item.
Not only is there a need to dispense a known volume of the granulated product, it is also desirable to allow the adjustability of the amount of product dispensed based upon the requirement of the restaurant or food service facility where the dispenser is located.
A dispenser for use in dispensing a selected volume of granulated dry product is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,731,063, which is herein incorporated by reference. The '063 dispenser includes a main body having, an open interior that receives a supply of granulated product to be dispensed. A loading and dispensing member is positioned to receive the granulated product within a receiving cavity formed as part of the loading and dispensing member. A single portion control member is selectively positioned within the receiving cavity. The position of the portion control member can be adjusted to vary the portion volume received within the receiving cavity between the portion control member and an open end of the receiving cavity. Once the portion volume has been received within the receiving cavity, the loading and dispensing member is moved to the dispensing position to dispense the portion volume. In this manner, a known selected portion volume can be dispensed from the dispenser.
While the dispenser in the '063 patent operates satisfactorily, it is desirable to provide a dispenser which is designed with multiple portion control members that can be selectively replaced to change the desired selected portion volume to be dispensed. It is also desirable to provide a dispenser with a ratcheting handle which enables the portion control members to be indexed simultaneously to loading and dispensing positions.